


What Do We Do Now?

by CoulditbeaFeeling



Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lex Luthor Captures Clark Kent, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Romance, Spideychelle, SuperCorp, superman gone bad, until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoulditbeaFeeling/pseuds/CoulditbeaFeeling
Summary: Kara and her best friend, Peter aka Spider-Man, are new transfers at the local college trying to start a normal-ish life after aiding in the Battle for New York (MCU reference). After meeting the mysteriously charming Lena Luthor, top of her class, Kara can't help but start falling for her. Unfortunately Kara's fight to win Lena's affection with out revealing herself isn't her only battle; when Lex Luthor somehow escapes prison and gets his hands on Dark Kryptonite, Kara's cousin becomes the worlds most deadly weapon and Lena finds herself its cross-hairs.Love, angst, betrayal, secrecy, action, all in one :)Read on if you want an action packed romance story filled with cameos from the DCU and MCU. I'm mainly using characters from Supergirl and the Avenger's movies. Stay tuned for SuperCorp, SpiderMJ, AgentReign and more.





	What Do We Do Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second shot at writing a fic, I've only ever written one other for Legacies and I'm not too far along in that either. But my life is WACK rn, but I'm hopping back on the writing ish because the world needs more SuperCorp and I love me some comic book cross-overs.
> 
> Thanks for reading and PLEAAASSSSEEEE let me know what you think/ if you want me to continue.

"Come on Pete, where are you? It’s the last night of summer and I'd like to get some sleep for once." Kara mutters, hovering in place above the most recognized building in National City, LuthorCorp headquarters.

The sight tonight, though usually stunning with elegant design, is muddled by floodlights flashing in strobes and red alarms clogging the darkened night sky. The distant pulsing of police sirens ring, blue lights joining the mix as station wagons fly into formation outside the building's entrances some four-hundred feet below. The shrill sound of a bell alarm ripples across the empty air, hitting Kara's enhanced hearing hard.

Amidst the incessant screeching and panicked civilian trembles a hastened voice calls above the rest, "Kara… Kara can you hear me up there? The doors are open, no need for Wreck-it-Ralph today!"

"Yes! Pete, you tiny genius." Kara praises the assist in an excited whisper, knowing the boy, sitting safely in a neighboring pizza joint, won't be able to hear her.

Not waiting any longer, Kara zooms forward, letting her red cape whip around in the wind on her way down. With one arm outstretched she closes in on the building, once within a few feet she slows, straightening her body and letting her momentum take her to a quiet glide. Inching closer to the roof, she touches her boots; toe first, to the concrete surface, bringing them to rest with no additional sound.

Kara continues as soon as her feet land, heading for the door residing on the left side of the roof. Pausing to gather herself, Kara lets her chest rise and fall one last time before reaching out and turning the handle, pulling the metal with a cautious tug. Opening just a crack, the entrance pokes wide enough for Kara to slip in, slithering her way into the stomping grounds of the dangerously intelligent Luthors.

Once inside, Kara is bombarded by a vast array of sounds and colors bouncing in the space before her. The indoor space has been vacated, as expected. Kara didn't expect much until the lower levels anyways. Pushing pain of sensory overload aside, she wills herself to move through the chaos, slinking about the white plastered office space, Kara snakes through rows of desks and into an open clearing where three foot glass walls bar off a multi-hundred foot drop. Its impressive look for the super, but a frightening one for those with mortal lives. Kara chuckles at the intimidating tactics of the deathly drop, taking in the not-so-subtle flaunting of power, "Typical Luthor antics." Kara mumbles while scanning the area across the glass bridge to her right. When no movement is detected she lifts herself up and over the railing, letting herself levitate above the steep drop for a second before lowering herself through the levels of the advanced building, still keenly aware of her surroundings.

Though willing to accept the accomplishment of the controversial company, Kara, much like many in the population, is skeptical of the muddied history of LuthorCorp's methods. Back when the business was in Metropolis it was reported that illegal cloning technology was being used to replicate human test subjects. It was an effort to expedite research on alien substances that have been linked to a future cure for Alzheimer's. The scandal resulted in the Head of Operations at the time, Lex, being thrown behind bars. Even now, years later, some still call him a martyr.

Not Kara though, ever since her cousin, Kal, found traces of Kryptonite in one of his labs, her guard has been up. The Luthor's may be at the forefront of nearly every recent medical breakthrough, but they are no friend to aliens, and if they really are messing with Kryptonite, they definitely are no friend to Kryptonians.

"Nobody move!" Kara is shaken back to the task at hand as a gruff voice yells from one of the floors below. Focused, Kara uses her vision to spot a pool of people gathered on the lowest level by the main door, "I said don't move!" The man yells again, firing a bullet above his head, unknowingly sending it whizzing past Kara, only a few floors above him.

Collective screams resound as the blast echoes off the walls of the massive entrance. A group of more than a hundred employees still dressed in collars and lab coats huddle together, forced beside one another by a ring of armored thugs. They are dressed in black and cling to an assortment of weapons, ranging from batons to rifles. The red and blue lights from the cruisers outside reflect off the visors on their helmets, strategically blocking their eyes and identities.

Kara bats away a loose strand of blonde hair, stressfully swinging it behind her shoulder, while devising a plan. She closes her eyes, running through the scenarios in her head, "I'm going to have to create a diversion." She concludes to herself, opening her eyes and searching the area for something to help.

"Let’s be honest, you're about as subtle as an onion ring sneaking its way into an order of fries."

Kara jerks back from the now occupied glass wall. She nearly yelps when she sees a hunched figure sitting unnaturally against the flat material, feet plastered to the wall with one hand, fingers outstretched, supporting the figure's posture into an upright position. Breaking all laws of physics, they perch above the hefty drop, sticking to the slick surface as if attached by glue.

Quickly recognizing the red and blue of her friend’s suit, Kara calms down. She places a shaky hand on her forehead and takes a deep breath, "Pete! What are you doing here?!" She whisper yells.

The costumed partner places a hand on his chest in faux astonishment, arching his back in an exaggerated gasp, "It's Spider-Man actually, " He points to the white eyed mask on his head, "and don't act like you haven't eaten an onion before when you're just trying to enjoy some fried potatoes."

Kara ruffles her brows for a moment, "Okay, yeah I guess." She reflects, "But that doesn't explain why you're here. It's dangerous.

"I get it, I'm not bullet proof, but neither are they." He gestures to the dozens of people below, kneeling and scared. "And they won't survive any misfires." He says seriously. "I'm also a bit more tactful when it comes to sneaking around."

"What do you mean you're more tactful?" Kara, stuck on the minor insult, folds her arms over.

Peter shakes his head quietly, stretches his arm out and presses two fingers to his wrist with a quick flick. A vine of silver webbing fires silently through the air and attaches itself to an unsuspecting guard towards the edge of the room below them. The sticky substance smothers the man’s head and shoulders, stifling any sounds that he would make. Peter swiftly brings his other hand from its spot on the wall and pulls up the webbing, wrapping it up freakishly fast until the man, twice Peter's size, is dangling directly below them. With another two rapid fire shots, the man is sticking to the glass firmly, no wiggle room at all and barely a muffled annoyance coming from him.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Peter trolls.

"Point taken." Kara agrees with a pout.

He gives an obvious nod, "I figured we could divide and conquer. I picked up on a signal coming from another lab, it sounds like one of the Luthors never left. "

"What? I thought they left in the chopper we saw take off twenty minutes ago."

"Not all of them. They must have something big down there if they're willing to risk their life for it. I'm starting to think money isn't the ransom prize these thugs are looking for."

Kara, wide eyed, looks to her friend, "You don't think it’s…"

"I don't know, but let Spidey handle the bad guys, and you go punch you're way into that lab." He says while picking out another armored assailant, firing off silent webs and wrapping them up.”

Kara straightens herself, uncrossing her arms and puffing her chest out, taking on her 'super-stance', "On it."

"Take the secret stairway down, it’s in the main office on the tenth floor. And hurry!" He calls, but Kara is already flying in the other direction, "I don't want to be sleep deprived on our first day at a new school…"

Making it to the twentieth floor in seconds, Kara scans with haste, looking for a block in her vision. Scouring over the eerily empty space, she comes across a blind spot in the corner, right by the main office like Peter said, "Gotcha." She mutters, taking a step forward, but stopping immediately when she notices multiple heat signatures in the same room, "How did you know about this? She asks herself.

A bang comes from the room ahead of her. It crackles through the halls, shaking the surrounding office space, knocking a picture frame off the desk next to the left.

"That can't be good." Kara mutters, throwing stealth out the window and buzzing forward, cape whooshing behind her as she approaches the sound, praying the stray Luthor has found a place to hide.

Turning the corner to where the office door is supposed to be, Kara touches back down, her feet settle on the ground with a sharp crunch. Shards of glass litter the floor, presumably, making up what used to be the door to the room.

In front of her is a vacated office with nothing put an untouched desk and a massive hole in the wall, dirtied by pieces of the demolished entry to the not-so-secret stairs. They must've blown right through it.

Treating seconds like money, the caped-hero rushes into the forged gap, using her unnatural speed to push forward. It only takes a few levels down for Kara to pick up on the voices ahead of her.

"No, there shouldn't be anyone here." a snappy man responds to someone.

"What if there is?" Another, less aggressive voice, questions.

"Then I don't care, we only agreed to ransom for the hostage upstairs, everyone else is fair game." The first man sickeningly clarifies to his partner in crime.

"With any luck we'll run into a few stragglers." A third person chuckles, playing with life in one gross laugh.

"Alright boys it’s on the next level. You know what we are here for, get it, get out, and take care of anyone in the way."

Having heard enough, Kara swings into action, pushing herself to the next gear to catch up to the less-than-human scoundrels about to enter the hidden lab. She won't let them get to whoever is in there first.

Hurdling over the last set of stairs, she lands on the bottom floor just as the mercenaries crash through the lab, revealing a large, advanced set-up. A display of monitors covers one of the walls; three desks sit fifteen feet on front of them, covered in papers and tablets. Not far from that a small garden of contained plant life grows under a UV light. The glass containers are hooked up to a weave of wires that are syncing to a nearby computer. Further from that a is another larger set up behind rows of counters, overpopulated with microscopes and metal boxes, they shield an area in the back of the room that is teeming with a pulsing blue energy coming from some kind of generator.

Kara assesses the place quickly; concluding that it is a multi-purpose lab, probably harboring the Luthor's most experimental technology.

The crown jewel though is in the center, the clear mainframe housing multiple pc's and the thugs are heading straight for it. They march as a group of four, head to toe in black armor, assault weapons drawn forward; finger's hovering on the triggers.

"Look what we have here!" The attacker at point jests to his squad mates, nodding to something behind the mainframe.

From behind the computer a head pops up, green eyes open in fear, a girl, no older than Kara speaks up, "You can't have it. My family has worked too hard to let someone like you take it."

The man shakes his head, "I'll tell you what. If you just hand over that hard-drive, the next part will be painless. Well, sort-off." He points to the small metal usb drive plugged into the computer, held there by the shaky grip of the Luthor.

A beat passes and the guy shrugs, "Times up, Hun." He raises his gun up a little higher, lining up to shoot the girl, who is now desperately trying to move out of the way.

The man pulls the trigger, sending a spray of bullets forward, but they don't connect with their target, as a red blur interjects, deflecting them away in one swift motion.

Kara hunches over the intended victim, one arm bracing her cape as a make-shift shield, protecting the girl who has now fallen backwards onto her elbows, shocked at the sight of the iconic blond.

"Supergirl?" She says in soft astonishment.

Caught in the girl's green gaze for a second Kara forgets how to form words,"Yuuu… yup, that’s me." She says with a cheeky grin, still focused on holding her cape up in case more shots come their way, "I'm going to get us out of this, stay behind me." She commands lightly.

The Luthor looks up at her, pausing for a beat, clearly not used to taking orders, but nodding nonetheless.

Kara nods back before spinning around, tossing her cape back behind her shoulders and squaring up to the men in front of her. Still unable to see them as they hide behind tinted visors, she stares them down. They adjust their rifles and train them on the super. All but the front man backs up slightly at the sight of the local do-gooder.

Kara, angrily takes a step forward, fuming at the confident grunt, "You were going to kill someone unarmed and innocent?" She nearly spits the question out.

The masked man tilts his head in the direction of the girl, who is just now standing up, dusting off her shirt, "She may be unarmed, but she sure as hell isn't innocent. Now step out of my way before this gets ugly."

"Okay, that’s enough out of you." Kara holds her hand up, gesturing for him to stop talking. She sucks in a heavy breath and blows it all back out, forming a chilled gust of wind and sending it whirling at the group of four with force.

With disgruntled gasps, the foursome is knocked back and thrown through the door they came in. They slam into the stack of stairs at the back and slump to the ground. A sufficient crunch is heard as the bodies fall over each other and clanks ensue when the limp ligaments drop their guns.

Kara smirks at the relatively smooth knockout, "All talk per usual. A little wind always does the trick." She stifles a laugh at the pile of garbage outside of the lab.

"Thank you." Kara spins on her heel when the calmed voice of the youngest Luthor pipes up, "But you need to leave." She's moved back to the computer as if nothing has happened and is finishing a download of some sort, or a file back-up? Pete would know better.

The costumed girl takes an arm and brings it behind her head, scratching at the base of her neck, "Uh, I was about to say the same thing to you. Why are you still here anyways? I thought all of the Luthors left on that helicopter."

"They did." She deadpans, noticeably scarce in emotion.

"So, why didn't you go with them?"

"Because in the wrong hands this is more dangerous than you understand. And my parents don't care about the risk." The girl singes her words at the non-briefed outsider.

Swallowing hard, Kara fishes for more information, "What's on that computer?" Kara asks, more intense now at the concerning information.

Not looking up the girl explains, "It doesn't matter, I just need to get this research out of this lab. I'm sure the people upstairs need you more than I do." She looks up briefly, seeing the defiance in Kara's eyes, "Unless you can decode everything on this computer and shove it onto this drive?"

Kara bites her tongue and squirms in place, frustrated by the realization that she really can't do much outside of her superior physicality, "Well, I um... I can't just leave you here." She puts her hands on her hips.

"How...about...I settle this...gah… for you ladies." A pained voice grits from behind Kara. She turns her head to see it’s the lead merc and he's managed to clamber onto two feet, wielding a handgun in one hand, pointing it at the Luthor.

Reacting just in time, Kara reaches out a hand as she hears the gun shots ring out. She plucks two from midair, just before they reach the off-guard tech guru and lets a third fly past them. It barely misses and continues by them, puncturing a metal tank at the edge of the room with a thick pop. A steady stream of green smoke spews out of it, contaminating the room

Paying no attention to the green fog taking over, Kara growls, eyes glowing back at the man who has fired twice now at the Luthor. Not hesitating, she releases a red beam directly at the man's chest, hitting him square in his armor and melting through it. It goes through enough to burn the outermost layer of skin, bubbling through deeper, but unfortunately does no more damage than that. He staggers to the floor successfully knocked out of play. No matter how gross the person, Kara maintains her morality.

Looking back to check on her new companion, she teeters. Her balance wavering in an uncharacteristic dizzy spell. A moment more and a searing pain scratches at the inside of her lungs. She grits her teeth, trying to ride out the gut wrenching feeling. Noticing it now, she spots the cloudy green smog from the tank, "Is...that..?" She can't finish her sentence as she collapses to the floor.

"Shit." The Luthor curses, running to the back of the room where the tank is still releasing the toxic substance. She looks around, not sure what to do, until she finds a lever on the side, without a second glance she rips the lever down, with a rustic click its stops the flow of green. After a three second pause the clouds slowly start to get sucked up into a vent above her head, clearing the space of the deadly material.

She heads back to the fallen super, casting a worried glance at the unusual sight. It’s not every day that Supergirl is vulnerable and on the floor. The dark haired girl is smart enough to know that doesn’t bode well for her situation either. She stops ten feet away from the suffering girl when movement on the other side of her catches her eye.

"Errrgh." The relentless brute moans, crawling back onto his knees. He sits there, panting, bringing a hand to lightly graze the bare area on his chest, feeling the scarring already beginning to form, "Its...gunna...take more...than that...to put me out." He groans from his spot near Kara and eyes the pistol resting by her side.

Springing to action, the Luthor girl runs over and reaches out, not willing to let the man get a third chance at her life. His dirtied fingers outstretch, but come up inches short as the Luthor scoops up the gun and without a second thought aims it and fires.

It happens quickly, red oozing out from the limp man's body, hunched forward and collapsed from his outstretched position.

The girl stands there, frozen, looking at the pointed weapon shaking in her grip. A small puff of smoke creeps out of the barrel and she drops it as if it's burnt her hand.

"He's...still...breathing." Kara mutters from her spot on the ground, inches away from the Luthor's feet. She's made it to one knee, but has to brace herself against the ground with both her hands, arms quivering under her own weight.

Startled at the other girls voice, the Luthor jumps. She sucks in a breath at the confirmation that she didn't take someone's life, "Are you okay?" She breathes out, bending over and placing a hand on the weakened hero.

Kara, not one to sit for long, pushes herself up; mustering the strength she has left to get back on two feet, letting the other girl's hand fall to her own arm as she hesitantly reaches out in support, “Why do you have Kryptonite?" Kara asks with a frustrated bite, ignoring the previous question.

"It's not what you think." The girl pleads, honestly picking at the cusp of her green gaze, eye brows arched with a tinge of desperation.

Kara, reeling back at the uncanny expression nagging her to believe the stranger, feels the grip around her arm tighten. It suffocates the anger boiling over the encounter with her only weakness, "I don't understand, what else could it be?"

"I get why you would think the worst, but you don't know me, or my motivations. The only thing you know about me, is my last name." She slides her hand down Kara's arm and brings it up to pinch the bridge of her own nose.

"I'll be okay by the way." Kara musters the statement, answering the original question, and apologizing with her tone.

The girl looks at her, a glint of wonder, as if taken by surprise that Kara had changed her disposition, at least a little bit, "I'm Lena by the way."

"Lena." Kara repeats to herself, testing out how it sounds coming out of her mouth. She smiles inexplicably before she catches herself. She shakes her head and reaches out a hand.

Lena looks at the hand, and wrinkles her brow in confusion.

"Want to get out of here?" Kara asks, clearing up her intentions.

Putting a hand on her chest and tilting her head forward Lena chuckles promiscuously, "Jeez, I just told you my name, I'd like to get to know you a bit first."

Kara's face explodes with a red infusion and her mouth drops open and closed, "I uh...I didn't mean...heh… I just meant like, there's still a ton of bad guys here and we should probably get you… um… to safety?" She fumbles on her words, shying away from the prying green look of Lena, somehow only noticing now how intimidating the girl's exquisite jawline is and just...well… her whole face really.

"It's okay Supergirl, I'm kidding." She laughs at the unexpected lack of composure from the Kryptonian, "Unless well…" She gives a slick up-down, taking in the corner of her bottom lip with her teeth subtly, losing her sanity for a second before coming back and straightening her back, "Well… never mind. I need to get the drive first."

"Right, the drive." Kara says, letting her shoulders slump and relax when Lena trots over to the computer, leaving the blond to breath and gather herself, "Pull it together Danvers." She whispers to herself, giving herself a mental slap to the face.

Checking the status of the download, Lena nods from her spot at the desk, confirming she did what she was trying to do. She unhooks the drive and puts it in her pocket before making her way back to Kara. She looks at her, a more distant look than the last, “I got it all.”

Unsure what it all is, Kara nods back, “Let’s go.”

“What about everyone upstairs?”

“They’ll all be safe soon, if they aren’t already.” Kara references Peter getting everyone out of harm’s way by way of picking off all of the mercenaries one by one, “I’ll come back and make sure, once we get you out of here.” She concludes with an arm planted on a cabinet to her right, leaning heavily on it.

“Are you even strong enough to do that right now?” The girl looks inquisitive as Kara is showing clear signs of fatigue.

Kara wrinkles her nose, “Pfft. Am I strong enough? Is that even a question?” She feigns arrogance, picking her hand back up and softly finding her footing without extra help.

“KAR-oop..URGIRL!” The exuberant call of Peter, changed mid-greet when Lena is noticed, interrupts the current banter as he literally swings through the doorway, over the meshed bodies and landing feet first on the ceiling space above them. He attaches a small web to the spot under his hands and let’s himself hang upside-down. He lowers until he’s an arm’s length away from the unconscious men. He leads with a cautious finger, poking one of them in the side. When nothing happens he returns his masked attention to the women in the center of the room, “Sorry, uh Supergirl. Rrrm.” He deepens he voice a little, “The thugomaniacs have been sufficiently prepared and wrapped for police retrieval. No casualties. Ten-four.” He gives an upside-down salute.

Kara stares back at him, unimpressed and rolls her eyes, “We had a small run-in with some Kryptonite, but no one was seriously hurt.” She eyes the Luthor beside her quickly.

Peter narrows his eyes with the adjustable slits in his mask and looks to the girl as well, “So you were keeping some.” He says with a less-than-playful tone.

Lena puts her hands up, as if coming in peace, “We already had this discussion, and it wasn’t what you think.”

“It’s okay, we’ll talk about it after.” Kara deadpans, not wanting to go into anymore in this god-forsaken lab. Peter nods, understanding that he’ll get a full run-down once they are out.

“Do you mind telling me when you two started teaming up?” Lena pipes up, clearly confused by the dynamic.

“Oh we met at this like crazy fight in New York, and then we met for real two years ago in college…OH! College! We should go. I’m not going to look like a zombie on day one of junior year.”

Kara immediately puts the kill sign at her throat to get Peter to stop talking, opening her eyes wide at the amount of information he’s dishing out.

He mimics her wide stare, realizing he’s saying too much, “Right, uh. Forget that I said that, but for safety reasons, we should all like…go.”

Surprised at the information, Lena folds her arms, “Spider-Man and Supergirl go to college?” She nearly laughs at the idea.

“Hey, spiders and supers are people too.” Peter protests a bit flatly, “Errr…you know what I mean.”

“Please stop.” Kara begs her friend, both hands rubbing her temples.

A tickled laugh comes from the Luthor. The girl holds a hand on her stomach, trying to settle herself, but an ear-to-ear smile finds a way to grace her features. Her eyes sparkle as she explains, “Sorry, sorry... I don’t normally laugh in situations like this, but I really wasn’t expecting the two greatest heroes in National City to be… like this.”

“Is that bad?” Kara asks, a little more desperately than she might have wanted.

“I find it relieving actually. It’s like you’re almost real.” She says, pining into Kara with those green eyes.

“Almost?” She bores back with her blue, a sad sparkle to them.

“Yeah.”

Peter looks between the two, picking up on the tension. He flips himself onto the ground with finesse, “I think it’s time to go.”

Kara nods, “Right. We should go.”

“Lead the way.” Lena says with a gesture to the door. Letting her gaze linger as Kara walks ahead of her, wondering if what she’s been taught about the alien is true at all.

\--------

“Alright… Peter Parker. Do you want to tell me about Rand’s theory on Egoism?” A woman professor, mid-fifties, peers over her podium, eye-brows arched and mouth taught, trained on the dozing student.

Snapping his head up and wiping a wet drool spot with the sleeve of his flannel, Peter comes to attention, “Huh, what?” He asks, boggling the sleep fog from his brain, slowly realizing he’s just been called out in the middle of a forty-student lecture.

The class lets out a resounding chuckle at his expense. To which he frowns at, bashful at his lack of discipline.

“Staying awake on your first day as a new junior at this school might be in your best interest, Parker.” The woman chides.

He lowers his eyes, “Sorry, Mrs. Booker.”

“Hey, it’s okay, being the new kid will wear-off.” The girl at the spot beside him gives him a hopeful nudge.

Peter peers up and smiles weakly, “Thanks.”

“I’m Michele, by the way. My friends call me MJ.”

“I’m Peter.”

“I know.” She laughs, giving Peter a chance to study her smile and discover that he quite likes it.

“Okay!” The professor claps her hands, startling the two, “Now that you’ve exchanged information, maybe you can pay attention?” The two sink in their seats, “Moving on… Kara Danvers, maybe you’ll do better on your first day, care to help your peer answer the question?”

Kara stiffens from her peaceful note taking on the other side of Peter, “I…um… wasn’t aware we had reading assigned.” Her cheeks flood with red at the admission.

The professor hangs her head, defeated, “What could you have had to do that was so pressing you couldn’t read a seventy page novella?” She asks redundantly, “Can anyone answer the question?”

A silent pause holds the class until one voice speaks up, clear and concise, “Rand believes Ego is a good thing, that man should be selfish. She says the base principle of the word ego has been tainted and tortured into a definition that better suits the word arrogant.” Kara and Peter spin in their seats to see who owns the oddly familiar voice.

“Thank you, Lena. Now, where were we…?”

Kara pats Peter and they two face each other in silent recognition. Without saying it, they know what they are thinking. _Shit_.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Ty ty ty ty if you made it this far. Give a holler if you want me to write more and toss out things you love/hated/had other strong emotions to. I plan to make this mad fun and filled with action and fun cameos. I already have a Captain Marvel/Valkyrie sub-plot in my head along with an Alex Danvers/Sam Arias one. Oh, and Spidey is going to get his fair share of screen time with MJ cuz I freaking love them.


End file.
